This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the tops of containers prior to sealing as well as introducing an inert atmosphere into the container. More particularly, it relates to wheel members which are mounted on a shaft and have channels and apertures therein so that when gas under pressure is introduced therethrough the wheels will rotate in an opposing direction to thereby effect the indicated cleaning and introduction of the desired inert atmosphere. The maintaining of an inert atmosphere during the filling operation of a container is the subject of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,619,975; 3,871,157; 3,708,952; 3,910,009; 3,942,310; 4,027,450; and 4,140,159.
In the forementioned patents, the inert atmosphere is created or maintained in a container either by means of a manfold system or through the introduction of a tubular member such as a nozzle.
The prior art does not provide a fast and efficient mechanism which is simple in its construction yet can operate at fast filling rates which are required in a high speed packaging operation. Neither does the prior art afford a unit which can both clean the top of a container as well as introduce the inert atmosphere therein and which is specifically constructed for use with a pouch made of flexible plastic material to be filled with a powdered material.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can simultaneously clean filling material from a container yet at the same time provide an inert atmosphere in the container prior to sealing. Other advantages are a combined cleaning and inert gas introduction mechanism which is simple in its construction yet can operate at high production speeds; can be easily integrated into an existing container filling operation without great cost; requires a minimum number of parts and can operate without an additional mechanism to rotate the wheel members and is operable with various types of inert gaseous fluids.